


Vibe vs. Golden Glider

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Superhero vs. Super Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Vibe attempts to stop Golden Glider from robbing a bank.





	

Two terrified bank tellers stood behind the counter of Central City Bank. On the other side of the counter stood a tall woman in black leather. In her hand, she held a sleek black-gold gun which was aimed straight for the trembling tellers.   
“That’s right ladies.” She said sweetly. “Put as much cash as you can into those bags, and while you’re at it, throw in all your jewelry too.”  
Both tellers hurried to obey, fearing for their lives.  
The bank security lay on the floor in various stages between normal humans and gold statues. Some were completely gold while others retained a normal limb or two.  
The patrons who still remained in the bank were lined against the walls with their hands in the air, not daring to move least they end up like the security guards.  
Suddenly, the doors of the bank blew forcefully inwards and a figure strode inside, stopping in the middle of the floor.  
The tall woman spun around quickly a smirk settling on her lips when she identified the figure.  
“Vandalism never seemed like your thing, Vibe.” She said, gesturing towards the bank doors which had been blown from their hinges.  
“Well, Golden Glider.” Vibe replied. “I had to make an entrance.”  
The Golden Glider simply laughed. “There are plenty of windows left for you to make an exit from, so I suggest you…” She waved her hand dismissively, “…Skedaddle.”   
“You know I can’t do that. I can’t let you rob these people.” As he spoke, Vibe raised his hand and sent a vibrational blast straight towards Golden Glider.  
She ducked.  
The blast slammed into the two bank tellers who had been standing directly behind Glider. The women who had been so hopeful of rescue not moments before, were thrown violently backwards into the wall behind them. Their bodies slumped unmoving to the floor.  
“Oops.” Glider said. “Better work on your aim darling.” She leaned over the bank counter and grabbed her bag which was about half full of cash plus the tellers jewelry.  
Vibe advanced towards Glider but she held up a hand to stop him.  
“Those two ladies are looking pretty bad. If you don’t want their deaths on your hands, you’d better get them to a hospital.” She smirked as she brushed past Vibe, turning to blow him a kiss. “Its been fun.”  
“This isn’t over Golden Glider!” Vibe called after her as he hurried towards the two casualties.   
The sound of her laughter floated back into the bank as she made her escape.


End file.
